Part half beast
by Ichigo -usagi Wizu
Summary: Seinna is the daughter of Gabriel and Aera, and now she takes the destiny of her mother! pairings later, and this is my second fanfic ever! hope you enjoy! please R&R, and you may put some of your ideas!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**IS THIS FATE?**

Hi, I'm Seinna. A regular 12 year-old girl. Not quite regular tough… my dad's a half-beast. Yeah, my mom's name is Aera and my dad is Gabriel. I stayed in Master Blaire's place with Master Blaire (of course), uncle Orin and Auntie Tatiana. There's also Arno and Xeride keeping me company. Arno nii-chan never seem to grow, he still looks like a 10 year-old boy even now. And Xeride really isn't going to grow, (ha-ha, he's a mechanoid!)

Really, Gabriel as my dad resulting in my snow white hair, little wolf ear, and a tail. I don't mind it, tough. And I'm much better than mom in machinery! Auntie Tatiana says that mom can break a mechanoid in one touch! Wow, isn't that a surprise? I studied machinery from dad and uncle Orin. So I helped adjustment for Xeride Once in a while, too. And I'm at least can cook normally, rather than Auntie Tatiana! (Yuck, her candies are horrible!)

I'm also trained by master Blaire about Craftknighthood. He says that a hammer forges a woman and etc. etc. and lots and lots about a spirit of a Craftknight.

I had a summonite gem planted in my body, too. Even tough it doesn't make sense. Hasn't edge fencer's time passed? Ritual these days.

Nii-chan helped me in making weapons, too. He also tells me the time when he was called Mr. slowy-slow-slow Mc. Slowerson. But I don't think so. Now's he's quite fast!

I also do sparring with Rampage Rabbit Jr. He's quite a tough enemy. Going bounce here-and-there so I can't strike him. Some nerve!

Oh, right. My mom gave me this gem, too. I think she named it 'Red Daemon Gem'. I always bring it with me, since it gave warmth inside my heart.

-Flashback-

"Happy birthday, Seinna!" said all the villagers. And my mom gave me a cute purple box.

"Open it!" said nii-chan in curiosity. I opened the box and found a cute sword with cat-like figurine as a handle. It gleams purple light in the dark.

"That's the kitty saber", said dad. "I'm sure you'll find it useful someday"

And that kitty saber was my first weapon ever.

-End of flashback-

Everything is happy until that cursed day…

"I'm leaving, honey. Take care of yourself" said mom as she pat my head.

"What's going on, master?" asked nii-chan.

"One of the keystones has collapsed, and now the monsters from the hidden woods are rushing towards the village entrance", said dad.

"I'll go with you, master", said Arno nii-chan.

"No, stay with Seinna. Me and Gabriel will take care of those stray summons", said mom.

"Gabriel", Xeride called," I'll go with you"

"No, stay here. I'm sure we'll handle them", dad replied.

"But…"

"Believe me", dad said. And he gave her last pat to me before they took off.

15 minutes later…

"I wonder how they were doing", I mumbled. When suddenly a light bulb appeared before my head.

"Hey, nii-chan, mind sparring with me?" I asked.

"What for?" Xeride asked.

"I want to train my skills so that I can show it off to mom and dad!" I answered.

"How about training the magic I taught you before?" asked nii-chan.

"Good idea!" I exclaimed. And we took off to near the waterfall, where we usually train.

"Okay, this move is called spark whip. If you use it, you can gather electricity in your hands and use them to strike your enemies. Now let's give it a try!" nii-chan explained.

"But how to do it?" I asked and everyone sweatdropped.

"Don't you remember the trick, Seinna? You gather power on your palms, and… voila!" nii-chan said.

"I won't understand it if you don't give me any example!" I replied sarcastically.

"Okay then, but keep your attention!" nii-chan said.

Then nii-chan started to gather energy on his palms. The wind started to rage and it made a little tornado on his palms and… he hit it on the wall. Making the cliffs crack. And it made a loud voice too. The shop clerk seems to be quite angry with this.

"Hey! Don't make loud voice around! You're scaring my customers!" the shop clerk shouted with anger.

"Sorry Mr. Shop clerk!" nii-chan said.

"Okay then…, let's put it on your practice!" he said.

I tried to copy what nii-chan did. I started to gather my energy on my left palm. I heard a crackling sound when a ball of electricity appeared on my left palm. I tried to move it. The ball left traces of electricity, and the more I move it, the more flexible it becomes. Just like a whip. I stroke it to a waterfall, making the whole waterfall zap and… the fisherman came to me.

"Hey, thanks for sending all the fishes above!" he said. "We're going to have a seafood party tonight!"

All of us sweatdropped. Without my knowing I've killed all the fishes on the village. Anyway, now I've mastered the move 'spark whip'! All of us went to master Blaire's place. Less than one minute after I entered, a knock on the door was heard. I opened the door, which reveals Uncle Orin, who went after mom and dad a while ago.

"Hi, uncle Orin!" I exclaimed. How's the battle?

"How can I say, this, Sienna…" uncle Orin mumbled.

"What's up? You look down uncle Orin", I asked.

"Aera and Gabriel, your parents… they sacrificed their soul in that battle" uncle Orin said.

"What? How could that happen! There's no way they could lose to regular stray summons!" I insisted.

""it was an ambush. The monsters aren't a big deal but they are so many. Aera and Gabriel were really tired when… the boss of the monsters came. It was a huge Bear with sharp claws. Because of the size, they think that monster is slow enough. But it was much faster than they think. Gabriel got slashed on the stomach. And Aera used the power of Mono Shift to save the village. The village was saved… but in return… Aera died." Uncle Orin explained.

I don't believe it. Even a bit. My mom and dad would never be that weak. They have fought countless monsters everywhere! How could they lost to just a big monster like THAT?

"The wind sounds sad. It tells me that master is really gone. I'm sad for master, too…" Arno nii-chan said.

I looked at the red daemon gem mom gave me, and the dog collar dad gave me. Now it's the only memorial I have for them… I hugged at them and began to cry as loudly as my lungs can afford.

"NO! I DON'T BELEVE IT! Why? Why can life be so unfair? Why my parents have to die? WHY?" when suddenly the red daemon gem emits a bright red light. No, not only that. My body too! What's happening?

"Seinna… is she going to be like master too?" nii-chan exclaimed. Even I can't see trough a light so bright, I still can hear their sounds.

"Isn't the last edge fencer Aera?" uncle Orin replied.

"Seinna!" shouted Auntie Tatiana.

I just… somehow. I don't know it. I just feel strange, until the burst of light disappeared, and leaving me in a weird condition. I just transformed!

"Whoa!" I shouted. And in a brief minute, I lost my consciousness.

"Seinna…" I heard a voice.

"Hmm? What's that?" and I saw a figure of an Oni. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Goura. I've been living inside Aera… and now you", replied the voice.

"Can you explain the death of my parents, then?" I insisted.

"I'm sorry…" is the only reply I get when the voice started to vanish…

"Hey, wait up! I shouted.

"Goodbye, Seinna…"

"SEINNA! WAKE UP! HEY!" shouted a voice nearly making me deaf, which I recognize as nii-chan's voice.

"Hey! I may be unconscious but at least I have ears!" I shouted back at nii-chan.

"Oh God thanks finally you're awake!" nii-chan exclaimed as he started to hug me, nearly strangling me to death.

"Nii-chan, you gonna kill me if you keep hugging me like this!" I shouted as I breathe heavily for air.

"You were sleep-talking and so on I think you going to be taken from this world!" nii-chan exclaimed right on my ears.

"Tatiana! Orin! Master Blaire! Seinna's awake!" shouted nii-chan. nearly making me deaf for the second time.

"Seinna! You're alright?"

"Whoa! What's wrong, Auntie Tatiana? Why are you shouting? I'm fine here. Just look at me!"! I exclaimed.

"Who wouldn't be worried? Not only worried, you made us worried sick! You just transformed and then fainted! And when sleeping you was sleep-talking!" Auntie Tatiana exclaimed.

"And my head and ear hurts hearing you shout with an ultrasonic volume! You nearly break my hearing sense!" I shouted back!

"Whatsoever, but why is Goura's power remains inside Seinna's body? There must be something wrong about this", Master Blaire said.

"I think we're off to see Toumei, then", said Uncle Orin.

"Toumei? Who's that?" I asked.

"Ooh! Toumei the vagrant summon! I still remember him!" exclaimed nii-chan.

"He's the onmyouji from Silturn, maybe he could help", explained Auntie Tatiana.

"On-myou-ji? Vagrant summon? I think we're going to meet someone strange", I said.

"Yes, Toumei is strange!" replied nii-chan, childish as ever.

"Stop it. Maybe indeed Toumei is strange, but he is still a great person" Xeride replied.

"But where is Toumei now? It's been years since he left the Cliff Village…" uncle Orin mumbled.

"According to Aera's information, Toumei is last spotted in the Oni Hot Springs" Xeride explained.

"And do you know how to get there?" asked nii-chan.

"duh. Haven't I told you? I have a teleport function, just like Bruno. And I've hacked his database too", Xeride replied sarcastically.

"sorry, Xeride", nii-chan said, "I forgot that thing"

Okay, then. We're going to the Oni Hot Springs tomorrow!

-preview-

"urgh, I can't sleep"

"don't go… master…"

"let's go to the borzak garden!"

"I'll beat you in no time at all, you tiny-tail dumbass!"

Oops. Forget to mention something. I don't own Summon Night. Not Arno or Xeride or etc. etc. I only own Seinna and her moves (except healing spell). Kitty saber is one of the SNSS2 weapons. If you don't know it, turn on your GBA and try to win over Lobsta Supreme. You'll get a cat paw figurine. Make it into a sword and… you're done.

-extra-

Seinna's profile

Name: Seinna Colthearts

Parents: Aera (mother)

Gabriel (father)

Hair color: white

Skin color: tan

Distinctive signs: little wolf ear, tiny tail, dog collar (from her dad), a scar on her right arm (the summonite is planted there) she always uses tank top and mini skirts (even while she sleeps!)

omake

Xeride isn't really going to grow – it is my pure idea.

"hey, thanks for making all the fishes go above!" – I took it from MAR, when Nanashi was going to strike Alviss with his electric eye underwater.

"it was faster than they thought" – my friend Irving's idea 'there's no way Aera and the black swordsman would get beaten by puny monsters' and the fact that monsters with great agility is the hardest to take.

"Duh. Don't you remember that I have a teleport function like Bruno? And I also hacked his memory" – the cutscene on SNSS2. you button-jabbers wouldn't notice this.

"Arno nii-chan still looks like a 10 year-old boy even now" – I just can't imagine a grown-up Arno, so I put it this way.

nii-chan is the way of Japanese calling 'big brother'


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE WOUNDED-UP ONI**

**It's getting night. Uh, I can't sleep. Nii-chan was sleeping on the carpet near the furnace (that's one warm place) and Xeride… he slept while levitating.**

"**Master… don't go, master…" Arno was sleep-talking. I guess he had quite a nightmare.**

"**Gabriel… I'll go with you… zzz…" Xeride too.**

**I shook nii-chan as I whisper, "hey, wake up…", but Xeride is the one who woke up first.**

"**Seinna, it's one o'clock in the morning, why aren't you sleeping at this kind of time?" Xeride asked. Worrywart.**

"**I just can't sleep… I think I'm going for a little night walk" I answered.**

"**You're just like Gabriel. He can't sleep without taking a night walk first", Xeride explained, "how I miss him so much…"**

"**I don't need you to lecture me, just help me to wake nii-chan up, so the two of you can accompany me for a night walk", I insisted.**

"**Just like Ga-"Xeride said when I suddenly cut his words.**

"**Hey, do you remember what I said?" I implied when threatening him with spark whip.**

"**Okay, okay…"**

"**Do it, NOW".**

"**All right then. ARNO, WAKE UP!" shouted Xeride.**

"**Huh, what in the name of the wind has happened? Is it an explosion?" nii-chan seemed to be shocked enough to utter bad words.**

"**Ohayou, nii-chan", I greeted him.**

"**Ohayou isn't the right way calling it. Its still night. Midnight exactly", nii-chan replied, "and why do you wake me in the middle of the night? The wind still sound tired…"**

"**Wind this strong you call it tired? Come on; don't make excuses so that you can go to sleep again. Why don't you take a walk with me?" I said.**

"**Okay, okay, if that will make you calm down. Where are we going then? I prefer place with lots of wind" nii-chan replied.**

"**Uh, dunno"**

**Xeride and nii-chan collapsed on the ground (anime style!). I sweatdropped.**

"**Duh, don't say that you even don't know where you are going?" implied nii-chan sarcastically.**

"**Okay, Mr. Sarcasm, tell me the best place to go out", I replied.**

"**Err, the cliff?" nii-chan suggested.**

"**NO WAY. I've been there hundreds of time before. Are you going to make me bored sick?" I replied.**

"**I know of somewhere you might like" Xeride suggested.**

"**Where?" the two of us asked.**

"**The Borzak garden, There used to be Gabriel's favorite place", Xeride replied.**

"**Hmm, dad's favorite place, uh? I wonder what's it like", I said, "Okay then, Xeride. Take us to the Borzak garden".**

"**Everyone hold up tight!" and all of us teleported.**

**-Borzak garden-**

"**This is the Borzak garden" Xeride explained. But I didn't put any attention because there was a loud voice from nearby**

"**This wind… I think something is happening" nii-chan said.**

**And what nii-chan was right. Not far from there was an Oni, not too mature (I think he's just one year older than me), stabbing a Grass Dragon with a spear. Wait, GRASS DRAGON? You're gonna be killed by it!**

**I tried to help. I repeated once again what nii-chan taught me. 'Gather energy on your palms…' I thought in mind as the wind started to crackle and forms a thunder ball, 'and strike it!' I slammed it at the Grass Dragon. The grass Dragon was stroke to death, but the Oni seems to be angry.**

"**Hey! Don't step in somebody else's business!" shouted the Oni. He had dark red hair and brown skin and he also wears a yellow headband, deep orange t-shirt, and white shorts. He seems to be the wild type. He has a lot of scars on his arms.**

"**You have to at least respect me for saving you, jerk! I shouted back at him.**

"**And I was going to win when you stepped your butt in!" he shouted back.**

**Urgh, this jerk! He's getting on my nerve!**

"**And you may have been killed if I haven't stepped in to save you!"**

"**I told you I was going to win there you dammit!"**

"**You said you would have defeated it? Show me what you've got then, ha!"**

"**I'll beat you with no problem at all, you tiny tail jackass!" he shouted as he pointed his spear at me.**

"**Let's go then!" I said as I reached my kitty saber. I was going to pull it out when I heard a woman voice from behind the woods. She came out. She has an oriental-style fashion and long, blue hair.**

"**Stop it, Rai. You shouldn't be challenging everyone you meet", said that woman.**

"**But mother…" **

"**No buts. You just like your father, that look and attitude… oh, the attitude isn't like your father", she said.**

**And then she noticed me, still on standby mode.**

"**Sorry, but who are you?" she asked me.**

"**I'm Seinna", I answered.**

"**Where's your master?" It is the second answer she gave to me. It's not only the first time I'm suspected as a summon creature. But as the villagers now know me well, I haven't been having these problems anymore. And then she expects me as a summon creature? I think this is going crazy.**

"**Uh sorry…" I tried to explain when that Oni cuts my talking. **

"**Are you a stray summon?" he asked.**

"**No, not at all! I'm a-"**

"**Then where's your master?"**

"**No, I don't have a master. But-", I was cut off again in the middle of a sentence.**

"**That makes you a stray summon, then!" he snapped, Ticking me off.**

"**Wait a sec! I haven't explained it yet!" I exclaimed. "I'm not even a summon creature! Well, maybe half?"**

"**Half? What do you mean?"**

"**Yep, my dad's a summon creature", I replied.**

"**How can that happen? Who're your parents?" he asked.**

"**Their names are Aera… and Gabriel. They're dead, though", I replied with the way as if I don't care a bit about it. But tear began to fill up my eyelids. I quickly covered and rub the tears off. The lady seems to be shocked with what I said.**

"**Aera… Gabriel… they are dead? Why didn't I know about it?" She asked.**

"**Oh, you don't know about it? Let me explain it. They died… in a middle of a battle for the village. A bear-like monster killed them", tears began to fill up my eyes again. But this time it was too late for me to rub it off. It had begun to stream down my cheeks.**

"**Excuse me miss… are you Lynn?" nii-chan asked. **

"**Yes I am. My name is Lynn. And this is my son, Rai. We are pleased to meet you, Seinna", she said in a polite manner.**

"**Am not!" Rai exclaimed, and he gets a light pinch from Lynn.**

"**S-O-N? Are you a half too?" I asked, full of curiosity.**

"**Nope, mother's –" slap. Rai gets a slap from Lynn.**

"**We're getting back, Rai. See you later, Seinna" and the two disappears onto the woods, Morons.**

"**Nii-chan, do you understand what Rai is talking about when he said he's not a half?" I asked.**

"**Well, to say the truth, Lynn is a summon creature", nii-chan answered. I was shocked. I was going to make him explain about it more… but nii-chan has fallen asleep. **

**Well, to think of, a lot of things has happened today. The fallen keystones, the training, those two morons, and the death of my parents, also Goura…" argh, it's making my head hurt. It's just… it's just too hard for the 12-year old me. I wonder if mom had the same experience too?**

**I sniffed the fresh forest smell. The gentle winds, and the smell of the Borzak, also the beautiful flowers, no wonder dad likes this place.**

"**Dad…" I mumbled,"I sure wish you were here…" stop it. Worrying over it won't solve anything…g. I looked up at the sky. The full moon is so beautiful… and I began to sing a song.**

"**Up in the sky, down under the earth**

**The hope of mine can always bee seen**

**A child, coming from the birth**

**Doesn't know that he world will be so mean to her…**

**Can you all tell, what happen if**

**Two different races fell in love each**

**Here I am, singing on the wind,**

**Wondering if god will grant my wish**

**Mom, dad, do you see me?**

**I'm here to try for my best**

**I hope, to my deepest will**

**That you will look for me from afar, there…**

**Moonlight, in your deep shine**

**I swear for no giving up**

**Can you, remind me for it…**

**So that the end is not to be cried…**

**And I ended it with that song. I lay on the fluffy grass and fell asleep.**

**Wee, thanks a lot for my friends Irving and William for the ideas! I just up for some time killing so I made this second chapter. Okay, ja-ne!**

**-**

**-**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE REAL DANGER**

I opened my eyes. I found myself lying on my bed. Hmm, how did I get into the workshop already? Ah, I bet Xeride has teleported me here. Ah, another new day! I started it with some morning exercise… and a really loud shout for nii-chan.

"Hey! Wake up, nii-chan! We're going to be late!" I shouted at nii-chan at a 10.000 db volume.

"What in the name of the wind has happened? Is it a nuclear bomb? Or a giant summon creature? Or a fucking damn shout from Seinna?" nii-chan exclaimed. Wow, he seemed to be quite startled to utter such words.

"Bzzt… sound device error… unexpected loud voice has been detected… system rebooting…" a sound of machine. Wait, machine? Oh no, the only machine here means Xeride! Oh no! We should call uncle Orin!

"Uncle Orin! Come here! There's something wrong with Xeride!" I shouted.

"What? Something is wrong with Xeride? That would be a problem! I'll be right there!" uncle Orin replied with a shout. In less than a minute uncle Orin has stepped down to the workshop. I think he is very interested after long time no broken mechanoids.

"What's wrong with him?" uncle Orin asked, "is there something the matter?" he asked.

"His sound-receiver device is error" I said, "he starts rebooting himself all of a sudden".

"and I know who made him error, Orin", nii-chan said,"It's Seinna with her extra-loud shouting"

"Way to ruin it, nii-chan. You have made all the things go even better" I replied sarcastically.

"okay then Xeride…" uncle Orin said as he started to turn Xeride off, put on his mechanic toolbox, and began to disassemble Xeride thoroughly. "a-ha! We only need some cord and diffusion device and boost motor… ow crap! I out of those stuffs! Hey Seinna, can you help me to look for these stuffs?" And he handed me a list of stuffs.

"One boost motor, two diffusion devices, and three charged ores" I read the list carefully. "Where can I get these?"

"You can look for the charged ores in the entry woods, and you can fish for points for the diffusion device", uncle Orin answered as he continued to go doodads and etc. on Xeride.

- Entry woods –

"Okay let's go look for charged ores and worms for fishing bait!" I exclaimed.

"And we are going to smack those barrels and boxes!" nii-chan exclaimed.

And I slammed all the boxes and barrels in the entry woods. There's no charged ores at all, only some iron ores and worms in there.

"When are we supposed to find those charged ores?" I said in desperate.

"Be patient, Seinna! We'll find them somehow!" nii-chan tried to put courage on me.

"Can you ask the wind how can we find those charged ore?" I pleaded.

"Okay, then. Whoooosh, tweet, tweet, ores, tweet?" he said like a madman, "all right then, thank you"

"how's it?" I asked.

"the wind says that it should be near here", he said cheerfully.

"really?"

Then I heard a voice. A laughing voice. No, a maniacally laughing voice. I stormed at the voice source to find a spirit, maybe laughing at nii-chan's words of tweet-tweet.

"Kakakakakakak!" it laughs.

"Why you… you rotten jerk!" and I started to beat it out with my hands. Forgetting about the kitty saber and even the forging hammer I always brought with me. Oops, it seemed to be raged of my attacks and started to storm me with thunderbolts. Thankfully, I managed to dodge it. The thunderbolts hit the iron ores I out in the ground instead, turning it into charged ores. Lucky! I beat that spirit's head with the hammer knocking it out, and zoomed onto the village, bringing the charged ores and the worms for fishing bait.

-Fishing hole-

I arrived at the fishing hole. Then I asked the fisherman to lend a fishing rod for me. I started fishing. And the bait was eaten! I tried to pull it out but it pulls back with a great power. I asked nii-chan to help me. Two is always better than one. I managed to pull it out. The fish appears to be… a golden carp! I exchanged it for 1000 fishing points. Just perfect to be exchanged for a boost motor and two diffusion devices. Okay, back to the work! I dashed to the workshop immediately and found uncle Orin going smack-thwack and bzzt trying to repair Xeride.

"Hey, uncle Orin! I'm back!" I said, and handed those stuffs to uncle Orin.

"Good, Seinna! You've got those stuffs! But… how come did you get here this fast? I don't think fishing isn't that easy and quick… but thank god you did it on time!" he said. He started to forge those charged ores into wires and installed the boost motor and the diffusion devices. When he turned Xeride on again, he was as good as normal.

"Good morning, Arno, Seinna, Orin. Thanks for helping to repair me", Xeride said.

"Crap! I should be in the burial ceremony now! I'm too excited with repairing Xeride! Okay, see you in the transhift monument!" uncle Orin exclaimed as he ran out of the house.

"Mom and dad's burial ceremony… I think I should go there" I sighed and walked slowly out of the workshop.

"Wait, Seinna", nii-chan held my hands. "I'll go too, since I'm master Aera's Guardian beast"

"And' I'm Gabriel's Partner" Xeride added "I'll go with you too"

"Nii-chan… Xeride… thank you, we'll always be together, even mom and dad's gone, right?"

"Sure!" answered the both of them.

"Well, let's hurry up to the transhift monument! We don't want to be late don't we?" I asked as I dashed out of the house.

-Transhift monument-

Phew! Finally I managed to reach the transhift monument in time! I dragged nii-chan and Xeride to the stairs. There was already Master Blaire, Uncle Orin, Auntie Tatiana, and the village Chief waiting for the three of us. The chief started, "well because all the people are gathered here, now we should start the burial ceremony, which remembers me when I was young and one of my friends died in a war in the moonlit fields, the moon was so bright that night that it remembers me of the full moon when I had my first date with Cleona, my girlfriend that time, the situation was so nice…"

-1 hour later-

"And the sparkling stars remembered me when I was…"

"Ehrm, sorry for interrupting your talk but we have to continue the ceremony if we don't want those dead bodies to stink" said one of the villager in front of the chief. Thank god! He stopped me from dying of boredom! When I looked around I found that nii-chan, Xeride, uncle Orin, Auntie Tatiana and Master Blaire are sleeping, and I shook nii-chan's shoulder to wake him up. Then Xeride and Uncle Orin. And the last were, well, you know.

And the villagers proceed with burning their bodies. I stared at the roaring flames engulfing the bodies of my parents. I… I just can't take all of this. I turned my back over the scene when a soft hand stopped me from doing so. It was nii-chan.

"Don't you want to see your mother and father ascend to the skies?" he asked me "watch it until the end. I can tell they wished for it too."

I tried to brace myself up, and watched eagerly at the scene.

-after the ceremony, transhift monument-

"dad… mom… I really wish that the two of you can live happily far away there…"

I headed home when I heard the villager gossiping around.

"Poor Aera, she has too meet such a fate"

"That Gabriel… he is a stray summon isn't he?"

"And now that Arno lost his master…"

"It means he becomes a stray summon, doesn't he?"

"Yeah and stray summons aren't allowed I the village!"

"And also that robot called Xeride!"

"And also their child, Seinna! She's part summon creature isn't she?"

"They should leave the village according to the rules!"

"That's right! We should tell this to the chief!" and the group of the gossipers headed to the chief's house. The three of us finally realized that fact, that we are no longer welcome in the cliff village. We all hurried to the house and packed necessary things.

"hey, Seinna. What are you doing?" Auntie Tatiana looked confusedly at us.

"we're packing, can't you see?" I answered at the now sighing auntie Tatiana.

"packing? What's the need in that? We're going to Toumei's place but you don't have to pack anything. We're just visiting for a moment, we're not going to sleep in the Oni hot springs" she retorted.

"we're… I think the three of us aren't welcome in this village anymore"

"what are you talking about? Of course you're welcome here, this place is your home! You'll be always welcome here!"

"Tatiana, didn't you said that Stray summons aren't welcome in this village?" nii-chan asked.

"yes, I did…" she answered "wait… you didn't mean?"

"the three of us, I mean me, Arno, and Seinna, no longer have master or relatives to be considered to be welcomed in the cliff village" Xeride explained.

"wait, we can talk about this with the chief!" Tatiana tried to stop us. And at the same time uncle Orin and master Blaire came in, with The chief.

"I'm sorry, Seinna… Arno… Xeride…" Master apologized

"Ehrm, hereby I came to tell you three that…"

"that?"

--end of chapter--

Yikes! Cliffhangers! They always make me so nervous! Please review, and if nobody reviews I'll stop this series, and also feel free to PM me for explanation about anything. Oh yea! You can review to decide whether the three will be kicked out of the village or not. The range is until 15th September 2008. ja-ne! (For readers from friendster summon night fan club they can put a post on my topic)


	4. Chapter 4

Ehrm, this is Ichigo-usagi Wizu speaking. Sorry pals, for making you wait for so long for this story's update! Now I present you with the fourth chapter of 'Part Half Beast'! The storyline gets interesting from the fifth chapter, guaranteed! (And hell, I was wondering what power would Seinna have, and that's what has been keeping me from updating the whole month.)

Okay, without further ado, let's go to the fourth chapter!

"What?" Aunt Tatiana half-shouted and half-questioned, "Why did Seinna have to go? She didn't do anything wrong!"

"Tatiana's right" Uncle Orin added, "Seinna, Arno and Xeride are also part of our family too, no matter what!"

"You don't have the right to just kick out part of our family, village chief or not!"

You two… are you trying to protect me? I just stood there, unable to say anything to deny or even respond to their act. I'm just glad there's someone that cares of me so much…

"Because…" Tatiana said with sparkling eyes,

"We are a big family… right?" Orin added. Master Blaire's face softened a bit.

"You're right… we are one big family, but in this case…" Master Blaire looked at the village chief, who sighed in return.

"I feel pity looking at you all…" The old man said, with more sigh. "You all make me remember when I was still with my wife, we were living in harmony back then, until the war came, and my little child along with his mother was killed… why it so remembers me when I first met her, she was sipping tea in the garden, near a big tree with a beehive, and the bees there make the sweetest honey, so she welcomed me and we had a tea party and also a decent conversation…"

Ah, this speech will take forever, I'm getting drowsy. I could hear Auntie Tatiana snoring quietly, and Uncle Orin was also getting drowsy. Nii-chan somehow managed to keep up and Xeride… he's getting his 'pointless talk' buffer volume filled. We waited and waited and waited… until finally everyone is pushed to their limit of patience and Master Blaire finally opened his mouth.

"It's about time…" Master Blaire whispered into the old man's ear. He immediately stopped his boring speech and finally, started to speak like a real village chief.

"So, about this, we will still have to have Seinna out of the village, but she is allowed to visit, every one month. Anyone have any problems with that?"

Everyone kept silent. And then the village chief opened his mouth again, "This kind of silence reminds me of…" Here he goes again. I prepared my pillows in case I fell asleep among his speech, there will be something to keep me from twisting my neck's joints. But luckily master Blaire acted just in time to stop the audio disaster. Anymore pointless talk and I think Xeride would blow up, really. Not to mean this old man's speech is more deadly to mechanoids than my mother's touch.

"Mister, I think everyone agrees with the decision, so why don't we take a rest first? It is afternoon and I think that leaving the village now must be exhausting for Seinna…"Master Blaire suggested. This time I must approve this one old man is brainy in these situations!

"Okay, well then because there are no objections about these, Seinna will have to leave tomorrow noon" the village chief continued. "And Seinna, if you think you need any advice, you can come to my house, I'll share what I know" the old man said with a smile, leaving the workshop. Like there is anyone who would come to hear his blabbering anyway.

Well looks like that I have more time to spend in this village, at least one day… well, what should I do? Maybe I can give that rabbit a visit… okay, I'm going there! I headed towards the exit door (and the entrance door as well, there's only one door in and out of the workshop) and just somehow nii-chan followed, along with Xeride as well.

"By the way, what are you going to do, Seinna?" Nii-chan inquired.

"I'm going to visit the rampage rabbit" I replied, which made nii-chan started to worry.

"Seinna, are you sure that you're going to visit it?" he asked full of worry. "Last time you fainted when you went against it…"

"C'mon, I'm not a baby anymore!" I replied, feeling confident with my own powers.

-An hour later, Cliffside-

I stood on the ground, trying to balance myself. Fastening my grip on the kitty saber, I rushed forward trying to slash the rabbit, which was shielded easily by the creature's steel-hard ears. It attempted to land a bite to my left arm, but I dodged it just in time. Next I aimed on its back. I did a back-flip and quickly changing into my gimmick knuckles, readied a special attack.

"Let's go, hundred fists!" I shouted as I landed ten repetitive punches on the rabbit's back. Most of them hit it right in the spot, but two of them were repelled right away. Darn, if I keep this up, all of my weapons would break! Quickly changing again my weapon into the grand spear (yep I forged the leafwrym thorn from last night into a spear), I stabbed the weapon into rampage rabbit's stomach. Blood splashed from the spot, and the rabbit fell fainted on the ground. A smirk grew in my face.

"I won…" I said weakly as I kneeled on the ground and asked nii-chan to heal me. It's already evening. I should go home; everyone's waiting for me… I guess.

-My home, sweet home-

As I arrived home, everyone's waiting for me. There were Auntie Tatiana, uncle Orin, master Blaire, and unexpectedly the village chief and also the villagers too.

"Seinna, tomorrow you're going out, right?" one of the villagers said.

"So, to make sure you have a good time here…"

"It's a feast!"

We had a good time in the feast. Everyone served themselves with toasted chickens and heartleaf syrup. It was great. At the end of the party we tossed our glasses together and the party ended.

Tomorrow I'll be leaving the cliff village…

**Nah, it's done! And the last, I want to thank you all the reviewers and those who put my story into their alerts, I'm glad, really!**

**By the way, hooray for the victory against the finals!**

**Regards, **

**Ichigo-usagi Wizu**


	5. Chapter 5

Myahahaha… Ichigo-Usagi Wizu's here! Now with the fifth chapter of 'Part Half Beast', which everyone has been waiting for! Ur… maybe not 'everyone'… but I'm still sure that most of my readers are waiting for this chapter… maybe just to read, if nice enough to review, some maybe wanted to flame me… I'm not angry if you do that, but please tell me a logical reason for that. And then I'll try to improve this story so that it can be favorable for everyone!

_So, lets' go on with the story, right?_

**Chapter 5**

**Lets' go!**

I can't sleep at all that night. And at last I went quietly to the cliff, and found that nii-chan was there. He smiled to me, and we both stood there, leaning to the wooden fence at the edge of the cliff.

"The moon's nice today, isn't it?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yup, you're right! The wind said that tomorrow there will be something special, do you know what is it?"

"Something special?" I asked back, not knowing what nii-chan's talking about.

"I don't want to tell you… the wind said that you'll find it out pretty soon tomorrow"

"I still don't understand what you mean…" I muttered to myself.

"By the way, Seinna…"

"What?" I responded.

"It's about the power of Goura… I thought he has already gone back to Silturn? I think he won't take so much time to gather power to re-build his body…"

Ugh, nii-chan is asking me weird questions again! I thought for a while, and finally gave up, "Umm, I only know that I don't understand anything nii-chan's talking about…"

Nii-chan just sweat dropped and said, "Nope, never mind"

"But I really wanted to know more about this Goura person and such… maybe I can know about him better?"

-The Next Day, Workshop-

I prepared all my things to leave the cliff village. Weapons, check. Food, check. Anything else I'd forget? Better see what others are doing.

Nii-chan seems to be playing with himself and Xeride is watching nii-chan. I sit on the bed and watched nii-chan running around like a child and there was knock on the door. I opened the door and found out that Master Blaire is the one who is knocking on the door.

"Good morning, Master!" I greeted. He seemed to be smiling back at me.

"Master! Good morning, master!" Arno greeted immediately.

"Good morning, master Blaire" Xeride greeted too. Master Blaire stepped in and took a seat… on my bed, for the matter of fact.

"You're one step closer for being a real Craftknight, Seinna" he said kindly. I was really surprised for what he said.

"Re-really?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, but you're still just an apprentice"

"Ah, I thought so…" I muttered,

"And before you go…" he continued.

"What?"

"I'd like you to leave that kitty saber here"

"Huh? Why?"

"Seinna… you haven't forgotten what I taught you for so long, right?"

"Of course, master!" I responded in reflex.

"There's no Craftknight going into combat with other people's weapon… it's like wearing their underwear!" he exclaimed.

"Yuck!" I shouted with disgust. Underwear is a pretty harsh word! I feel that I'm going to vomit… but no, that was just a hyperbole.

"Okay then… and still… I still have the Grand Spear I forged yesterday, the Gimmick Knuckles, and the vortex turbine, so I think I'll be all right…"

"So, it's settled, isn't it? You better go now; you won't want to wait anyone to drag you outside, right? It's nearly the time you should leave"

"Master! Yes, master!" all of us shouted in respond. Then we walked outside to found Auntie Tatiana and uncle Orin in front of the door.

"Err… Seinna…" auntie Tatiana stuttered.

"Umm… we just wanted to say something…" uncle Orin added.

"You should take care out there, okay? There's a lot of stray summons out there, be careful" auntie Tatiana said, handing a suspicious-smelling leather pocket, "Bring these, it's my special sweets, I'm sure you'll need it"

"Yeah, you'll need it to kill all those stray summons all the way" uncle Orin added, giggling.

"What did you say, you jerk?" she said, smiling sweetly. But I can see a vein popping out of her head. Oops, Auntie Tatiana must be angry!

"Nope, nothing"

"Anyways, be careful, Seinna!" uncle Orin said as he patted my head.

"Stop patting my head, uncle Orin!" I whined, "it's embarrassing"

I walked outside and waved goodbye. Maybe for me this was more like a field trip than being kicked out!

**Okay, I think the suspense will start at the sixth chapter, and anyone wants to review? Good. If you wanna flame, up to you… and most of the reviews will be replied! Okay, bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yup! After a long time finally I had the time to write this sixth chapter! Somebody said that Seinna is quite a Mary Sue… and when I tried the Litmus test, she NEARLY is a Mary Sue! God… I hope critiques like that keeps coming, so I can improve this story further and further! (**Oops… holiday is nearly over… I hope that I'm ready to continue my school…!)

The sky had turned red, that means… it's already afternoon! We have to find somewhere to rest… or else we'll be sleeping with a bunch of summon creatures! Suddenly my stomach grumbled, followed with nii-chan's. Looks like we forgot to have lunch before going… slowly we opened the sack containing Auntie Tatiana's cookies, and I ate one of them.

CRUNCH.

I held my jaws. This cookie is as hard as rock! When nii-chan tried to reach the sack for a cookie as well, I stopped him just in time. Maybe trying Auntie Tatiana's cookie was a bad idea after all… we threw away the sack, and continued walking.

"Hey, Xeride… is there anywhere for us to rest? I'm beat" I complained, feeling exhausted.

"Well, in my database… there is the wind fortress nearby…" Xeride answered.

"Where? WHERE?" I asked, shaking Xeride hard.

"It's… right there through the forest…"

The group dashed there, and found some bad news in front of the wind fortress… a pack of about 5 hounds. If we can get rid if them, there will be no worry about dinner… but if we lose… we're their dinner. Those hounds growled and leapt towards us, ready to slash with their sharp claws.

"It looks that we have no other choice, eh?" I asked myself, drawing the Grand Spear from the equipment bag, "Enchant thunder!"

Purplish light formed in my Hands as it seeped into the weapon, creating some kind of crackling sound.

The hounds made a formation around us. Two of them are standing guard in front of the castle, and three is preparing their attacks. So, this is one-on-one battle, eh? Better be ready!

One of those hounds leapt towards me with awesome speed. Barely dodging a claw attack, I jumped and stabbed my weapon into its hind foot. That shouldn't hurt it much, but at least it'll slow its movement. Clutching its sharp teeth, the hound ran towards me and bit my left hand. Blood gushed out, and I fell on the ground. I moved in time to guard another claw attack and stabbed the spear to the canine's stomach. Electric current flowed through the stray summon's body and not long it has turned into ready-to-serve, roasted dog. Skin its body and we'll have tonight's dinner. Casting a kittle healing spell I looked back, nii-chan had finished the creature with no scratch at all. Oh, how about Xeride?

The two of us were dumbfounded. Xeride wasn't hurt at all; the fact is that the hound has fainted somehow.

"Xeride… what did you do to the hound?" I asked hesitantly.

"I fed it with one of Tatiana's sweets" he answered.

One word I can say, I was dumbstruck. Uncle Orin was right all along about using those cookies to kill all the summon creatures along the way… but that itself was quite absurd. It seems that we can't eat this hound… it must taste awful, having eaten one of Auntie Tatiana's cookies.

Well only two are left, right? Nii-chan and I put an evil smirk on our faces. This will be easy. Those two canines were intimidated with our actions and immediately run away. Maybe today's dinner will be hounds minus the one who ate 'the-cook-who-must-not-be-named' cookie. When we entered the fortress, there was already someone waiting in there.

"Welcome to the wind fortress, I have been waiting for you" the person said.

"Thank you, miss… do you live in this fortress? May we take a night's break?" I asked.

"I don't live in this fortress… and more… I'M A MAN!!!" he shouted, seeming to lose his temper. His wavy violet hair that seemed haven't been combed for a month or so, stood up.

"Hey…! I know you!" nii-chan cried out.

"Well, it seems that this little pal knows who I am…" the man smirked, showing a bit yellow teeth.

"Sir, have you brushed your teeth yet? They looked all yellow!" I said. Oops, that man seems to have lost even more of his temper…

"Are you…" nii-chan said and stopped, adding the tension to the situation.

"Yes?" the man asked.

"Are you…" he spoke slowly, "Ketchum?"

Everyone in the fortress fell in our heads, well… except nii-chan of course. I rubbed my head which hurt from the impact to the stone floor. Ketchum is a silly name!

"I'M NOT ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLETE TOWN, YOU BUNCH OF BUMBLING FOOLS!!!" he yelled loudly. Making all of us exploded in laughter and held our stomach.

"So… who are you, then? I asked.

"Me? I guess your friends already know well about me…" he replied.

"I know all too well about you…" Xeride said in an angry tone. "You're Gedharm, the summoner who tried to revive Goura!"

"Oh-ho! So you still remember clearly about me, Xeride!" He cackled, "So, where's your furry partner? I thought I'll be able to find him here… where is him?"

"Shut your trap up, Gedharm. Don't' dare to mock Gabriel, you scum!" Xeride cursed. Wow, this is the first time I've heard Xeride curse in my whole life.

"Fine if you don't want me to mock him… tell me where is he, NOW!" The summoner yelled.

I was totally confused. What's going on here? How come this man knew my father, even Xeride and nii-chan? What's he gonna do with him?

"You're in bad luck, Gedharm…" nii-chan smirked, "Gabriel has followed the wind to the otherworld, along with master"

"How did you know mother and father?" I shouted, "Who are you…?"

"Ah… and who are you… a friend of these meddlers? You did say mom and dad… are you the child of these two?"

Again all of us fell on the ground on our heads. That's ridiculous; mechanoids don't have gender! And moreover… nii-chan's gender is unknown!

"Hey, that's ridiculous! How can even a robot give birth? We don't even have 'those'!" Xeride exclaimed in an annoyed manner.

The man looked a bit confused and started to scratch his head, when he looked around and saw the pendant- the red daemon gem.

"Oh… so YOU are the successor of the edge fencer… fine!" he exclaimed, an evil smirk growing on his face. He walked slowly towards me. I wanted to run, but I can't. I was too scared to even move a muscle.

He walked even nearer and nearer, seeming delighted at my pale, scared face.

"Seinna, watch out!" nii-chan shouted, paws outstretched as to stop the summoner from getting into me.

The man named Gedharm smirked, and nii-chan was repelled by a wall of energy. Struggling to get up, he tried again and again, but failed in a futile effort.

"Don't try to touch Seinna, Gedharm… "Nii-chan growled in fury. Claws extended, he tried full force to break the energy shield. Meanwhile Gedharm was getting nearer to me…

"U-uh…" I whimpered, scared of what the man will do next. We were no farther than an inch of distance. As the man smiled, he grabbed something from my neck and pulled it; it was the trinket from my mother.

"And now I'm done with the appointments here… I shall go" Gedharm walked away, smirking.

"You won't get away-"nii-chan bellowed in fury as he tried to attack Gedharm, but failed. He was blown back against the energy shield, hitting the wall hard. Coughing up blood, he stood up, his body starting to tremble in rage.

"If you really think that you can beat me, try beating this one first!" Gedharm shouted as he flicked his hands. Suddenly the circle in the center of the fortress shone a pale green light and an enormous creature, much like a machine bull, appeared. Electricity flowed trough its giant horns and started zapping in random direction. It kicked the ground hard in a challenging manner. Ready to do whatever its master said.

"You take care of these scum here" the summoner ordered, and disappeared using some kind of magic.

Impossible… we're going to fight this giant?


End file.
